Mi compañera
by Kath's cats
Summary: De joven, Sesshomaru, halló un bebé. Sin saber por qué, el youkai, no pudo alejarse de ella y la marcó, jurando que siempre sería de él. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, y su madre, sin creer que su hijo tomo por compañera a una humana, se deshace de ella… o eso creé. ¿Qué pasara cuando Kagome regresé a través de un pozo años después?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía.

* * *

 **Summary:** De joven, Sesshomaru, hallo un bebé. Sin saber por qué, el youkai, no pudo alejarse de ella y la marco, jurando que siempre seria de él. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, y su madre, sin creer que su hijo tomo por compañera a una humana, se deshace de ella… o eso cree. ¿Qué pasara cuando Kagome vuelva a través de un pozo mil años después?

* * *

Mi compañera

.

.

.

"Yo he estado a tu lado cuando creías estar sola. Yo he mirado la luna pensando en ti. Yo he anhelado tus risas desde el primer día. Yo he hecho todo por ti, y por eso eres mía… aunque no lo sepas."

.

.

.

…

Mis pisadas no hacían ruido cuando pasaba sobre las hojas caídas de los arboles. Estábamos en otoño y, a pesar de no llevar demasiado abrigo, no tenia frio. Yo seria un Daiyoukai, y como tal no debía quejarme de cosas tontas… o eso decía mi madre.

El cielo estaba nublado y parecía a punto de llover. Me gustaba la lluvia. Gracias a mi visión tenia la capacidad de ver cada instante del corto transcurso de una gota. Era bonito verla salir de las nubes y luego ver su final cuando tocaba la tierra.

En cuanto salí del territorio del Oeste, empecé a correr. Me había escapado de mis instructores. Ellos se empeñaban en querer enseñarme cosas que yo ya sabía, y los odiaba por eso. A pesar de tener medio siglo, ellos me trataban por mi apariencia de niño y no por mi inteligencia.

Porque yo era muy inteligente. A mi corta edad ya lograba manejar espadas, el latigo venenoso, mi fuerza y velocidad, y sobre todo lograba transformarme en un perro blanco. Esto último era un gran orgullo, pocos pueden jactarse de poder hacerlo, y yo lo había conseguido.

" _Querrás decir: lo conseguimos"._

Hump. Esa es mi bestia, se llama Yako. Suelo poder controlarla, pero cuando me enojo mis maestros dicen que es un peligro.

La primera gota de lluvia cayó y me golpeo la mejilla. Me detuve y sonreí. Mi _kimono_ se mojaría pero no me importaba.

Mientras estiraba la mano, tratando de atrapar el agua con mis garras, un llanto me sobresalto.

Inmediatamente me puse en guardia. Esta zona estaba llena de demonios rebeldes y no dudarían en matarme si me atrapaban.

Al pasar los minutos y ver que nada saltaba sobre mí desde la sombras, me relaje. Pero eso duro poco, ya que volví a oír el llanto.

Curioso, olfatee el aire en busca de algún olor diferente al de los arboles, tierra y agua. En cuanto lo sentí, Yako hizo lo más parecido a un ronroneo.

Era el aroma más hermoso que había sentido. El rastro me recordaba a lagos y flores… si es que eso tenia sentido. Debía que hallarlo.

Inconscientemente, comencé a correr buscando el origen del llamativo olor que parecía estar hecho para mí.

Después de unos segundos, llegue a una de las partes más oscuras del bosque y, de no haber sido por la fantástica fragancia y los gritos que salían de allí, hubiese pasado por alto el pequeño bulto envuelto en una fea manta negra.

Con precaución me acerque y olfatee de nuevo. Yako volvió a hacer el mismo ruido de antes.

El llanto del bulto se convirtió en gimoteo. Yako dio un gruñido y prácticamente me obligo a tomarlo.

El paquete dejo de quejarse, y yo aproveche para mover un poco la manta y rebelar su rostro.

Era una bebé, humana según parecía. Su piel parecía más blanca de lo que era debido al contraste de su corto cabello azabache, sus labios eran rosados y pequeños al igual que su nariz. También poseía unos grandes ojos chocolate, con los cuales me observaba fijamente. Era hermosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, humana?

Si esperaba una respuesta, no la obtuve. No me gustaba que no me respondieran.

" _Es una bebé humana. Debe tener unos seis o siete meses, no sabe hablar"._

Fruncí el ceño. Yo sabía hablar un poco a su edad.

" _Analiza mi frase. Bebé humana. Ellos no hablan tan pronto"_.

—¿Por lo menos entiendes lo que digo? —Le pregunte.

Ella rio, estiro uno de sus pequeño brazos y me toco la cara. A cualquier otro humano que me tocara le cortaría la mano, pero cuando sentí sus pequeños dedos en mis mejillas solo sonreí y la acerque más.

" _Su mano esta helado. Abrígala"._ Ordeno Yako. Odiaba que me dijera que hacer, pero al ver que tenia razón, lo hice.

La saque de la sucia tela y la envolví alrededor de la estola blanca que me había obsequiado mi padre. La infanta volvió a reír y se acurruco contra el cálido y mullido objeto.

—¿Qué haremos con ella? ¿Qué hace aquí sola? ¿Sus padres humanos estarán buscándola? ¿Me la quitaran cuando vengan?

Un gruñido broto de mi garganta ante la idea de alguien alejándola de mí. Ella era bonita y su olor embriagador, no quería dejarla.

" _No pueden quitárnosla. La han dejado aquí, a merced de cualquier demonio. Nadie puede sacárnosla. Nosotros la hallamos, nosotros sentimos su delicioso aroma, nosotros oímos su llanto, ¡No nos la pueden quitar!"_. Mi bestia también estaba furiosa de solo pensar en eso.

La bebe, al escuchar los constantes gruñidos que dejaba escapar, comenzó a gimotear nerviosa.

—Shh, pequeña humana, no es contigo mi furia. —Susurre. Calme mi respiración y latidos, diciéndome que no debía asustarla. —¿Qué puedo hacer? —Murmure para mi mismo.

Dejarla aquí no era una opción. ¿Ponerla al cuidado de alguna aldea humana? El solo hecho de pensar en separarme de ella me desesperaba. Llevarla al palacio parecía lo mejor, pero en cuanto Irasue la viera la mataría.

Otro aterrador gruñido salió. Si alguien se atrevía a dañarla, yo arrancaría su corazón.

"Márcala". Dijo Yako.

¿Que? No entiendo.

" _Márcala. Muerde su cuello"._

¿Por qué quieres que la dañe?

" _No quiero que la dañes. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que nos explicaron hace unos meses? Si muerdes a una hembra en el cuello, esta se convierte en tu propiedad y nadie puede alejarla de ti. Su aroma será nuestro… además, ¿no te sientes bien al tenerla cerca?"_

Pero es solo una bebé…

" _¿Acaso quieres que nos la quiten? ¿Qué la hieran?"_

Nunca.

" _Entonces hazlo. Mira, esta dormida, no se dará cuenta"._

La observe con detenimiento. Era cierto, estaba dormida, si lo hacia no le dolería. Además, por alguna extraña razón, ya la sentía como mía desde el momento en que capte su olor. Así que morderla, solo haría visible el hecho de que me pertenecía.

Separe un poco la estola y deje libre su cuello. Con cuidado acerque mi boca a su delicada piel y la traspase con mis colmillos, dejando que mi veneno entrara en su cuerpo. Un quejido salió de ella, y rápidamente pase la lengua en la herida para coagular la sangre y agilizar la cicatrización.

—Eres mía desde hoy y para siempre. Vivirás tanto como yo, y el tiempo dejara de correr para ti cuando tu cuerpo este listo. Nadie puede tocarte ni reclamarte porque mi alma unida a ti esta. Yo te protegeré y cuidare. Esteremos juntos toda la eternidad.

Ella solo se acurruco mas cerca sin soltar ningún llanto o gimoteo. Ella entendía que era mía.

Sonriendo y con Yako emocionado, hice mi camino de regreso al castillo. Estaba seguro que nadie me alejaría de ella ahora.

...

* * *

Si, ya lo se, este Sesshomaru no tiene nada que ver con la personalidad real, pero tengan en cuenta que su carácter indiferente se formo con el tiempo. Por lo tanto, mi cabeza, justifica lo "dulce" que puede llegar a parecer en este capitulo.

Bueno, dicho esto, si alguien lee esto, espero que le guste y si encuentra errores les agradecería mucho que me lo dijeran.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía.

* * *

 **Summary:** De joven, Sesshomaru, hallo un bebé. Sin saber por qué, el youkai, no pudo alejarse de ella y la marco, jurando que siempre seria de él. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, y su madre, sin creer que su hijo tomo por compañera a una humana, se deshace de ella… o eso cree. ¿Qué pasara cuando Kagome vuelva a través de un pozo mil años después?

* * *

Mi compañera

.

.

.

"Yo he estado a tu lado cuando creías estar sola. Yo he mirado la luna pensando en ti. Yo he anhelado tus risas desde el primer día. Yo he hecho todo por ti, y por eso eres mía… aunque no lo sepas."

.

.

.

…

En cuanto entre en las tierras del Oeste, una decena de guardias me rodearon. Sintiendo una amenaza directa a mi humana, gruñí y me tense, preparándome para protegerla, lo cual sería un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que solo podría usar uno de mis brazos y con el otro sostenerla.

—Tu padre te ha estado buscando. —Un guardia de pelo rojo se acerco, tratando de ver a través de la estola. —¿Qué llevas ahí?

Gruñí más fuerte y el youkai se detuvo. En los rostros de los diez demonios se mostraba el miedo.

—Si se acercan, los matare —Amenace.

Mi bestia se removía inquieta, lista para salir al mínimo signo de descontrol.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? —La potente voz de Inu No Taisho rompió el silencio establecido. Me gire y lo observe venir hacia mí. Solté un siseo de advertencia. —¿Te atreves a amenazarme luego de haberte escapado? Niño…—Sus palabras se silenciaron abruptamente y dio otro paso hacia mi paquete.

—No te acerques, padre. No te atrevas a acercarte o lo lamentaras —La frialdad tiño cada palabra. Él mi miro sorprendido.

—¿Acaso escondes una humana? ¿De donde la has sacado?

—Es mía.

Esa era la única respuesta valida. Ella era mía. Yako asintió feliz.

La sorpresa fue remplazada por la comprensión y el posterior horror en los ojos de mi padre.

—Es imposible —Aquel susurro fue casi inaudible. Luego de eternos minutos en que nadie se movía, el echo a los guardias y me ordeno que lo siguiera.

Me tarde unos segundos en decidir si acatar o no la orden, pero al final lo hice. La bebé, a pesar de estar protegida por mi estola, estaba mojada y seguramente, cuando despertara, querría comer.

Al cruzar las macizas puertas de hierro del castillo, ignore a donde pretendía ir mi padre y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Mientras subía las inacabables escaleras y recorría los innumerables pasillos, los sirvientes con los que me cruzaba se me quedaban viendo asombrados. Definitivamente, ver al futuro Lord del Oeste con una humana acurrucada en el pecho no era algo de todos los días. Apostaba que incluso pensaban que su olfato los engañaba y yo no llevaba a ningún ser inferior conmigo.

Cuando por fin llegue al amplio cuarto pintado de blanco, vi a una sirvienta ordenando la cama. Sus ojos rojos me escanearon con incertidumbre, y frunció el ceño a ver que protegía algo.

—Trae comida —Esa fue la única frase que le dirigí. Se fue rápidamente a cumplir lo pedido, cerrando suavemente.

Mi madre siempre dijo que, tanto a los sirvientes como a los humanos, para lo único que debíamos hablarle era para ordenarle.

" _Si, ella nos dijo eso… y ahora tienes una humana acurrucada en tu pecho."_

Ella no es solo una humana, es mía.

" _Es nuestra, entiendo. Pero al fin y al cabo es humana. Irasue enloquecerá"._ A Yako le divertía enojar a mi madre. Nunca la respeto demasiado.

Lo se, pero es bonita y huele delicioso. Tal vez la acepte.

" _Sigue diciéndote eso…"_

Sacudí la cabeza y acalle la voz de Yako. Una vez hecho, dulcifique la mirada y aparte suavemente a _Moko Moko_ de la pequeña niña. La apoye sobre las mantas azules y me quede observándola. Me hacia sentir bien hacerlo.

La marca de mis colmillos ya estaba prácticamente cerrada, pero volví a pasar la lengua por allí para acelerar el proceso. Ella abrió sus ojos y por un momento me perdí en ellos.

" _Mira su vestido, esta mojado. Recuerda que los humanos son más débiles y se enferman con facilidad."_

Asentí mientras miraba el fino vestido de verano. ¿Qué persona viste a un bebé con ropa de verano en pleno otoño?

" _¿Aun no lo has entendido? Seguramente sus padres la abandonaron allí para que muriera. Hay humanos que hacen eso con sus hijos."_

Un bramido furioso salió sin poder contenerlo. Yo buscaría a sus padres y los desmembraría, ella ahora no los necesitaba. Yo sería todo para ella, como ella lo sería todo para mí.

La bebé lloro.

—Tranquila, humana —Murmure.

" _Debemos darle un nombre."_ Dijo Yako. _"No podemos seguir llamándola humana o bebé."_

Me quede mirándola, tratando de ver que nombre le quedaría bonito.

—¿Misaki?

Su llanto paro, pero hizo un gesto de enfado. No pude evitar reírme.

—Creo que no… ¿Aimi? —Ella gimoteo. —¿Sakura? ¿Aoi? ¿Natsuki? ¿Misuki? ¿Hikari?

Todos los nombres recibían, según lo que podía tomar de sus expresiones, negativas. Casi ya sin opciones, aventure los últimos.

—¿Akira? ¿Kagome? ¿Mei? —Ella rio. —¿Mei? —No, ese no era. —¿Kagome? —Si, ese si. Ella volvió a reír.

" _Kagome. Es bonito."_ Comento Yako.

—Hola, Kagome. Yo soy Sesshomaru. —Ella agarro en un puño mi cabello plateado y tiro. —No hagas eso —Le dije y afloje su agarre.

Unos tentativos golpes sonaron. Tome a Kagome y luego concedí el permiso de entrar.

La sirvienta traía un poco de comida y se acerco solo unos pasos. Le di un punto de inteligencia e instinto de supervivencia.

—Le he traído alimentos, señor. —Dicho esto, apoyo la bandeja sobre una mesa que estaba al costado y casi nunca usaba. Parecía querer decir algo más.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Su padre esta en el estudio y desea que vaya ahora mismo.

Asentí.

La youkai cuando se me ocurrió algo. Yo no podía cambiarle la ropa húmeda a Kagome. Ella era una niña, y no estaría bien que yo la desvistiera.

—Espera, te quiero pedir una cosa mas… —La youkai me miro con atención —Kagome esta mojada y necesito que una mujer la cambie.

Me miro con sorpresa, antes de contestar afirmativamente.

Solo después de amenazarla de la peor muerte, me di vuelta y permití que se llevara a mi humana al baño.

Yako se removía incomodo al tener a la bebé fuera de nuestra vista.

Yo me acerque a los platos de comida y olfatee. Olía a carne cocinada, puré de calabaza y un vaso de leche. Al no sentir nada extraño, más específicamente veneno, volví a la posición anterior.

—Listo, señor. Le he tenido que poner uno de los kimonos que a usted le queda chico, ya que… —Corte sus estúpidas disculpas y volví a tomas a Kagome.

—Dile a mi padre que iré cuando termine de darle de comer a mi humana.

Ella se marcho.

—Muy bien, ahora debes comer. —La apoye en la cama, manteniéndola un poco sentada con una almohada, y puse la comida frente a ella. Parecía no entender lo que hacia. —Vamos, come. No esta envenenado.

Kagome tomo un poco de puré con su mano y antes de que pudiera decir algo, me lo lanzo a la cara. Podía sentir aquella papilla resbalando y cayendo.

Quite esa cosa de mis ojos y fulmine a la culpable con la mirada. Ella siguió jugando sin inmutarse.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a este Sesshomaru?

Volvió a repetir la acción, solo que esta vez esquive el lanzamiento, y el puré mancho el piso.

" _Ella no sabe comer sola."_

Ya me di cuenta de eso, pero si que sabe lanzarme comida. Si no fuera mía la mataría.

" _Deja de quejarte y ayúdala a alimentarse."_

La deje sola unos segundos y tome un pañuelo de la mesa de luz. Limpie sus manos y mi rostro.

—No vuelvas a tirarme comida. —Deje el trozo de tela y agarre la poca papilla que estaba en el plato y no en mi cara o piso. Le puse la comida en la boca y ella trago. Sonreí.

Luego de eso seguí con la carne pero, a pesar de cortarla con mis garras en pequeños trozos, no pudo comerla. Con el líquido fue otra historia, tres cuartos de este ahora estaban en la cama.

" _Bien, por lo menos ya comió algo."_

Ahora debía ir con mi padre y ver que largo sermón me daría.

Me quede mirando a Kagome, inseguro sobre si llevarla o dejarla aquí. Inu No Taisho, era bastante impredecible cuando se enfadaba, y no lo quería cerca de ella. Pero tampoco podía dejarla sola en la habitación, fuera de mi vista y vulnerable a cualquiera.

Suspirando, tome la decisión de llevarla conmigo. Era mejor que estuviera a mi lado, donde podría protegerla.

—Vamos, Kagome, serás testigo del largo y brutal discurso que me dará mi padre.

Luego de lavarme la cara, camine directo al despacho, donde seguro me esperaban muchos gritos.

En cuanto entre, me recibió el Gran General sentado en su silla, detrás del escritorio. Su figura era imponente, con su cabello plateado, su piel blanca y su armadura.

—Siéntate, Sesshomaru —Su tono era fuerte, sin dejar a replicas. Me senté, manteniendo a Kagome conmigo.

Él solo me observo por un tiempo y cuando hablo, su voz se suavizo un poco.

—¿De donde la sacaste? —Pregunto.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Y los gritos?

—La halle en el bosque, estaba tirada allí —Respondí. El odio que sentía hacia quienes le había hecho eso no lo pude reprimir.

—¿Y como la hallaste?

—Sentí su olor y lo seguí.

El asintió.

—Entiendo. Su aroma… ¿es especial para ti?

¿Especial? Su fragancia era la más deliciosa que había olido alguna vez. Y no iba a dejar de olerla nunca.

—No quiero dejar de sentir nunca su aroma.

Él se levanto y acerco. Gruñí.

—No voy a dañarla. Sabes que no odio a los humanos. Solo quiero verla. —Yo sabía que mi padre no detestaba a los humanos, incluso una vez lo había visto ayudar a uno.

Yako tampoco estaba muy contento ante el acercamiento, pero cuando dio otro paso mas cerca no gruñimos.

Abrace a Kagome y la mantuve erguida sobre mis rodillas.

—Es linda… —Comento.

—Es hermosa —Replique con seguridad.

—Pero aunque su fragancia es dulce, no logro entender porque tu obsesión.

No conteste.

El pareció dudar al hacer la próxima pregunta. Era la primera vez que lo veía dudar.

—¿Tu la has marcado?

—Si.

—¿Y sabes que hace eso?

—La hace mía.

—¿Pero entiendes eso?

Mire a Kagome.

—Ella es mía. Nadie puede quitármela o herirla. Ella vivirá tanto como yo.

—¿Algo mas?

Nuevamente, no respondí. Él suspiro.

—Cuando un youkai muerde a una mujer, esta se vuelve su compañera para siempre.

" _¿Compañera?"_

—¿Compañera? —Pregunte imitando a Yako.

—Si. ¿Recuerdas al Lord del Sur y Lady Nanami que vinieron el mes pasado? Ellos son compañeros, por eso el Lord no quería que los hombres se acercaran mucho a ella.

¿Kagome mi compañera? Mientras volvía a perderme, como siempre, en sus ojos y observaba sus facciones, me di cuenta que eso no me molestaba en absoluto. Yo seria feliz teniéndola siempre a mi lado.

El ronroneo que ya se estaba volviendo habitual en mi bestia volvió a suceder y Kagome, quien había permanecido callada todo este tiempo, se rio y acurruco bajo mi cuello. Sonreí.

Mi padre se aclaro la garganta, y yo dirigí mi mirada hacía él.

—Sesshomaru, eres solo un niño. Los niños no suelen tomar compañeras. Además, tu madre se enfurecerá cuando vuelva mañana de su viaje y te vea con una humana.

Yo tenía medio siglo. Si, para los estándares de los demonios era solo un infante. Pero tenia muy claro que quería a Kagome conmigo, desde que la encontré supe que tenia que ser mía… tal vez, no lo pensé claramente en ese momento pero lo hacia ahora y no cambiaba de opinión.

Apreté levemente mis brazos alrededor de ella y mire a mi padre.

—No me importa. Ella es lo que quiero.

Inu No Taisho solo me observo antes de volver a sentarse.

—Retírate, Sesshomaru. Mañana Irasue volverá y tendremos suerte si no destruye dos o tres aldeas.

Asentí y me levante. Cuando estaba a punto de traspasar el umbral, me volvió a llamar.

—¿Sesshomaru? —No me gire —No estoy en contra de tu humana.

Sin decir nada más me fui devuelta a mi cuarto, un poco aliviado. No tenía la desaprobación de mi padre, y ahora solo faltaba la aprobación de Irasue.

Kagome agarro un mechón de mi pelo. Baje la mirada a ella.

—Estaré contigo siempre, Kagome.

Ella rio y yo sonreí.

...

* * *

Este capitulo es bastante largo y espero que les guste. Estoy muy feliz que les haya agradado el prologo.

Una cosa que quiero aclarar es esta: Busque información sobre Inu No Taisho y no encontré nada que dijera que amaba u odiaba a los humanos antes de conocer a la mamá de Inuyasha. Por lo tanto, decidí hacerlo un poco amigable y flexible ante la idea de que su hijo quisiera a una humana.

Gracias a los que siguen la historia y a los que comentaron (me gustaría poner sus nombres pero escribir este capitulo completo y corregirlo me tomo cuatro horas y tengo que irme.)

Otro aviso es que hasta ahora prácticamente fueron dulces y unicornios para Sesshomaru y Kagome, y lamentablemente en el próximo capitulo se les termina la felicidad.

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía.

* * *

 **Summary:** De joven, Sesshomaru, hallo un bebé. Sin saber por qué, el youkai, no pudo alejarse de ella y la marco, jurando que siempre seria de él. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, y su madre, sin creer que su hijo tomo por compañera a una humana, se deshace de ella… o eso cree. ¿Qué pasara cuando Kagome vuelva a través de un pozo mil años después?

* * *

Mi compañera

.

.

.

"Yo he estado a tu lado cuando creías estar sola. Yo he mirado la luna pensando en ti. Yo he anhelado tus risas desde el primer día. Yo he hecho todo por ti, y por eso eres mía… aunque no lo sepas."

.

.

.

...

 _Estaba caminando bajo la lluvia, tratando de hallarla. Mi corazón latía rápido. Si no me apresuraba la perdería. Aun no entendía completamente el por qué era importante para mi. Tal vez era ese embriagante aroma que me llamaba y solo ella poseía, o sino, también podía ser que ella era la única que me hacia sentir bien._

 _Antes, nunca estaba contento, mi vida se dividía en estudiar y entrenar; Irasue me prohibía cualquier amistad y dañaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a tratarme con afecto. Creo que por eso Kagome me producía felicidad, desde el primer momento ella me acepto, dejando de llorar cuando la tome del suelo y tocando mi rostro con suavidad cuando anteriormente nadie lo había hecho._

 _Un fuerte viento me azoto el cuerpo e hizo que mi cabello plateado volara con el. El agua caía mas intensamente y empecé a odiar a aquellas gotas que me tocaban; hacían mas inestable el terreno, ella podría lastimarse._

" _¡Encuéntrala! La va a dañar. La va a alejar de nosotros por siempre"._

 _Aumento la velocidad. Mis gruñidos resuenan en el bosque, no son los ronroneos que le hago a Kagome, son verdaderas vibraciones que abandonan mi pecho._

 _Cuando la desesperación ya ha agarrado mi corazón en un puño, la siento. Aquella calidez que obtengo a su lado, la extraña conexión que me permite salir de la capa de hielo en que me enseñaron a existir. Y luego siento su olor… pero es diferente, mas concentrado._

 _Sangre._

 _El olor de su sangre siendo derramada._

— _¡No! —Grito en cuanto llego a donde se encuentra la primera persona con la cual me sentí posesivo, la primera que me hizo bien incluso sin saber hablar._

 _Irasue la tenía agarrada del cuello, el cual estaba morado._

 _Me congele mientras los ojos chocolate de mi humana me enfocan. Kagome ya no es una bebe, tiene dieciséis años y entiende lo que sucede._

— _Déjala_

 _Ella sonríe antes de responder._

— _Con gusto…_

 _Un agujero negro se abre en la tierra y suelta a mi humana en el._

— _¡Kagome! —Corro hacia ella, pero no llego a tiempo. Su menudo cuerpo se pierde en la oscuridad y no se que hacer._

 _Ya no la tengo. La perdí._

 _Yako se encuentra al borde y yo permito escapar un primer y ultimo aullido de dolor._

…

Mis jadeos rompieron el silencio de la noche. Abrí los ojos y me quede paralizado un segundo antes de dirigir mi mirada a Kagome. Ella dormía a mi lado, con un puño en la boca y el otro tomándome mechones del pelo. Suspire mientras Yako, quien también estaba inquieto, se calmaba.

Con cuidado, abrace a la pequeña humana, apretándola contra mí.

La tenía hacía solo una semana, pero habían sido siete días en los cuales me sentí feliz por primera vez. La sola idea de volver a mi anterior rutina de estudiar y entrenar, sin tenerla conmigo, era suficiente para enojarme.

" _Por lo menos hemos tenido suerte e Irasue se retraso unos días. Y, también, el buen General no nos ha hecho entrenar demasiado"._ Comento Yako, ya calmado.

Asentí, sin querer iniciar una conversación con él a mitad de la noche. Yo era muy consiente de la suerte que tenía debido a que le pidieron a mi madre quedarse mas tiempo en el castillo de Norte. Para cualquier hijo, seria algo malo que su mamá tardara, pero yo no podía evitar el alivio ante esto. Ojala se quedara toda la eternidad allí, porque en cuanto volviera, la frágil aceptación de los habitantes del castillo, se desvanecería debido a la política _"aniquilemos y esclavicemos a los humanos"_ que la Gran Lady del Oeste poseía.

Un pequeño gemido salió de Kagome y Yako hizo eso sonido que parecía un extraño ronroneo perruno, si es que eso tenia algún sentido. Ella volvió a calmarse y suspire al saber que por lo menos podría dormir unas horas más antes de que se pusiera a llorar por hambre.

...

—Los primeros Lores* fueron Haruka Otosaka, Izana Takahashi…

Unos toquidos en la puerta cortaron el aburrido discurso del viejo instructor. Yo ya sabía quienes fueron los primeros dueños de Japón, no necesitaba que su ronca voz me lo dijera.

—Adelante. —Pronuncio el profesor Yamamoto. Su tostado rostro se contraía en un profundo ceño fruncido, él odiaba que interrumpieran su monologo.

—Disculpe la interrupción, señor Yamamoto. —Se disculpo la sirvienta que ingreso.

—Si, si, ¿Qué quieres? —Su tono era desdeñoso.

Ella bajo la cabeza.

—La señora Irasue ha ingresado a las tierras del Oeste y el Señor Taisho me pidió que se lo comunicara al joven amo…

Sin decir nada, me pare y fui al despacho de mi padre. Allí estaba él junto a Kagome y Hikari, la sirvienta que estaba en mi cuarto cuando la traje y su niñera no oficial.

—Has venido rápido.

Kagome empezó a reír y a removerse en los brazos de Hikari cuando me vio.

—Sessh, Sessh. —Sonreí un poco internamente al oírla hablarme. Hacia tres días empezó a hablar, pero solo decía mi nombre… o más bien apodo, porque aunque trataba de hacerla decir "Sesshomaru" solo le salía ese diminutivo.

—Hola, Kagome. —Murmure, distrayéndome un instante con ella antes de enfocarme en el por qué había venido aquí. — ¿Es verdad que Irasue regreso ya?

Mi padre asintió.

—Si y en cualquier momento traspasara estas puertas.

Solo tuve un segundo para ponerme delante de mi humana antes de que esas palabras se hicieran realidad.

La fría figura de mi madre ingreso. Si, fría era el mejor calificativo para ella; su cabello, su piel, su caminar, su mirada, todo demostraba una absoluta indiferencia y frialdad… y según ella, yo debía ser así.

El silencio se estableció y nadie lo rompió. Los dorados ojos de mi madre recorrieron la habitación, deteniéndose en mí; pero no parecía mirarme, sino que intentaba ver lo que yo cubría.

—Bienvenida, Irasue. —Saludo sin emoción Inu no Taisho. No se veía excesivamente contento de verla.

Ella no dijo nada por un momento.

—Esperaba que los rumores que oí fueran una falacia, pero veo que no. Sesshomaru, muévete. —Su voz no era completamente plana como siempre, un matiz de ira se filtraba audiblemente.

No obedecí y me tense. Yako gruñía listo para reaccionar ante una provocación.

— ¿No me has escuchado, Sesshomaru? Muévete, es una orden.

Seguí sin obedecer y encontré un visible destello de furia en sus ojos.

El Gran General se levanto.

—Cálmate, Irasue. Sesshomaru no se moverá y creo que es bastante obvia la razón.

Ella dirigió su mirada a él.

—No, no entiendo el por qué. Es una orden de su madre, quien a su vez es la Lady del Oeste, debe acatar mis órdenes.

—Él no se moverá porque esta cuidando a su compañera.

Esas fueron las palabras justas que desataron el infierno de Irasue.

— ¡Una humana! ¡Una maldita humana! Eso esta protegiendo, no a su compañera, sino a una estúpida humana.

Un fuerte gruñido broto de mi garganta.

—Sesshomaru, no gruñas. Irasue, te vuelvo a repetir que te calmes. Si, es una humana lo que tu hijo protege, pero también es su compañera.

Mi madre avanzo hacia mí y Yako pulso, moviéndose contra mi piel. Sabía que mis ojos debían estar volviéndose rojos.

— ¿Piensas luchar contra mí por una humana? Eres un niño. Tú no elijes compañera, tú obedeces a tu madre.

—Márchate, Sesshomaru. Hablare con tu madre a solas.

Le eche un vistazo al Gran General y asentí. No estaba muy seguro si estaba bien dejarlos solos hablar sobre Kagome, pero el deseo de alejarla de mi madre era mas fuerte que otra cosa.

Tome de un rápido movimiento a Kagome de los brazos de la sirvienta y rodee a mi madre. Pude ver claramente el brillo que prometía venganza en la mirada de Irasue antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

…

Ataque con fuerza y sin piedad al instructor de lucha, Yo solía jugar con él y retrasar un poco su inminente derrota, pero desde que Irasue volvió, prefería terminar rápido con todo e ir con Kagome.

Irasue, por orden de mi padre, se había mantenido alejada de mi humana; pero yo no me confió que esa restricción la frenara. Podía ver el odio y desprecio en sus facciones las pocas veces que tuve la mala fortuna de cruzarla en estos siete días. Además, el presentimiento que me perseguía desde la noche anterior a su llegada, hoy era mayor.

Con un golpe en el plexo solar, mi profesor cayó. Yo me sacudí una pequeña mancha de sangre que había caído sobre mi yukata y me marche.

Cruce los pasillos más desiertos, tratando de evitar sirvientes.

A esta hora, Hikari debía estar con Kagome en la sala de juegos; en si era la sala de descanso de mi padre, pero como nunca la usaba yo la había tomado para que ella pudiera estar tranquila allí.

Abrí la puerta con una pequeña curvatura en los labios, listo para escuchar el sonido divertido que hacia Kagome al verme… pero mi sonrisa se borro en un instante. La niñera estaba en el piso con un charco de espeso color rojo a su alrededor; su tez antes bronceada, se hallaba pálida… esa palidez que solo poseen los cadáveres.

Recorrí con desesperación la sala y no halle lo más importante. Mi humana no estaba.

Aspire el aire, tratando de identificar aromas y ahí estaba. La cítrica fragancia de mi madre. Un aullido salió, seguramente alertando a todo youkai en kilómetros.

Con la furia cegándome, destroce el gran ventanal que daba al enorme patio trasero y comunicaba con el bosque, y salte. Normalmente, esa caída debería producirme alguna molestia, pero esta vez solo sentí rabia.

Olfateando un poco encontré el rastro que quería y le permití a Yako salir por primera vez en años.

Los huesos se me estiraron y contrallaron un momento, junto al leve picor que produce el pelo blanco al crecer. Luego sentí todos mis sentidos amplificados, permitiéndome correr más rápido y ágil. Esto era lo que podía hacer Yako en esta forma, con él en control del cuerpo yo era más fuerte pero más impulsivo, también.

Bramidos de furia brotaban a borbotones mientras me movía.

En minutos que parecieron horas llegue a donde mi madre. Ella se hallaba frente a un pozo que liberaba un olor putrefacto y sostenía a Kagome sobre el. Los guturales gruñidos le alertaron de mi llegada.

Ella dirigió su vista hacia mí.

—Has venido antes de lo esperado.

Mi cuerpo animal dio un paso adelante. Yako estaba listo para desgarrar a Irasue al mas mínimo descuido y yo no me oponía, porque aunque ella era mi progenitora jamás se gano el titulo de madre y el llamarla así era solo una mala costumbre que ella me obligo a tomar.

— ¿Piensas atacar a tu madre por esta cosa? —Pregunto sacudiéndola. Kagome no dejaba de llorar y gritar, y eso no dejaba de enloquecerme. Mis patas se movieron otro paso y abrí la mandíbula, mostrando los filosos dientes que poseía. —Ya veo… la única forma de que vuelva a ser como debes es deshaciéndome de la humana. Despídete de ella, Sesshomaru.

Todo paso demasiado lento y, al mismo tiempo, demasiado rápido. Yo me lance hacia delante tratando de hacer caer a mi madre pero, por primera vez, no fui lo sufrientemente veloz.

Irasue soltó a Kagome en el profundo pozo y por más que salte detrás de ella, cuando toque el asqueroso suelo, su pequeño cuerpo no estaba.

En ese momento, supe lo que era el verdadero pánico. Pánico puro. Rasgue cada pequeño centímetro de la pared tratando de hallarla, pero su esencia se mezclaba con el de la podredumbre.

"No. No. No. Ella debe estar aquí. Ella me hace sentir bien. Su aroma es delicioso. Ella sabe decir mi nombre. Ella… ella" No pensaba claramente mientras golpeaba mi cuerpo contra el circulo que formaban las rocas a mi alrededor.

Solo una corta y fría risa de Irasue fue audible mientras mis aullidos rasgaban el aire y mi vista se iba oscureciendo a causa de lo golpes que yo mismo me producía, sumiéndome en la oscuridad de la nada.

.

* * *

Aclaración: Lores seria el plural de Lords en español.

* * *

Bueno, no me maten, ya se que prometí actualizar como hace un mes y juro que tenia el capitulo listo, pero se me borro y recién ahora vuelvo a escribirlo (el original era mas bonito).

Ya disculpada (espero), quiero decir que esta es la ceremonia de clausura de los juegos olímpicos de los Sesshomaru dulces... despídanse, porque los unicornios y dulces no van a aparecer por un tiempo.

Me gustaría hacerles una pregunta y les pido que realmente me respondan porque desde que vi Inuyasha por primera vez la tengo: ¿Como paso la mujer cienpies que arrastro a Kagome al Sengoku por el pozo? Yo entiendo el porque lo hace Kagome e incluso el porque puede Inuyasha, ¿pero ella? No lo entendí (no me maten, por favor).

Les agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia. Sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas me ponen muy feliz.

Goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Summary:** De joven, Sesshomaru, halló un bebé. Sin saber por qué, el youkai, no pudo alejarse de ella y la marcó, jurando que siempre sería de él. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, y su madre, sin creer que su hijo tomo por compañera a una humana, se deshace de ella… o eso creé. ¿Qué pasara cuando Kagome regresé a través de un pozo años después?

* * *

 **Nota importante:** Hola, sí, por fin he regresado con esta historia. Antes de que comiencen a leer (si es que alguien anda por aquí aun), quiero aclarar dos puntos **muy** importantes: lo primero es que, aunque voy a tratar de mantener algunas cosas, **no** voy a ser cien por ciento fiel al manga/anime (lamento mucho si esto decepciona a alguien); lo segundo es que yo al principio tenia muy en claro lo que quería, pero empecé a dudar y termine temiendo de mi propia historia. Ahora vuelvo a tener en claro lo que quiero conseguir, así que espero poder subir capítulos **regularmente** (o por lo menos tratare).

Otra cosa que quiero explicar es que he tenido muchos problemas y he acabado colapsando psicológicamente, y ahora estoy con psiquiatras (los cuales me dan pastillitas que me mantienen estúpida) y psicólogos (que me torturan mas que ayudarme); por esto, aunque voy a tratar de mantenerme animada como lo estoy hoy, no puedo asegurarles que no volveré a desaparecerme por un tiempo (aunque espero que esto no ocurra).

Ahora si, los dejo con este pequeño capitulo (muy pequeño de verdad).

* * *

.

Las pequeñas ramas de los arboles se rompían cuando pasaba sobre ellas. Aquel sonido junto a la pesada respiración de mi sirviente eran los únicos sonidos en el bosque, no había aves ni otros demonios. Pero eso no era algo extraño, los seres vivos, incluso aquellos con pequeños cerebros, no se atrevían a molestarme; y, en estas circunstancias, eso era algo que cualquiera podría lograr fácilmente.

—Amo bonito, ¿usted cree que falta mucho para llegar a lo del viejo Totosai? —preguntó Jaken.

No le respondí ni volteé a ver, no era necesario resolver sus dudas.

Un suspiro, casi inaudible, lleno de resignación, fue la única respuesta que recibí por mi indiferencia hacia él. Por un momento consideré patearlo a causa de su atrevimiento, pero lo descarté, era más importante llegar a lo de ese anciano.

Luego de cruzar un arroyo seco, pude sentir como la temperatura del suelo aumentaba y el suelo se volvía árido de forma progresiva. Sabiendo que estaba llegando a la montaña de Totosai, cerré los ojos y permití que mi cuerpo se transformara en una bola de energía. En esta forma, rápidamente me alcé en el aire y dejé atrás los reclamos de mi sirviente.

A los pocos minutos, volví a tomar mi forma normal y mis pies tocaron la dura roca que conformaba la cueva del anciano.

El estaba sentado tranquilamente con una taza en la mano y las ropas raídas de siempre cayendo sobre su consumido cuerpo. En sus ojos saltones se podía leer que ya sabia de mi llegada, incluso mucho antes de que decidiera venir.

—Joven Sesshomaru, que gusto me da su visita, ¿desea un poco de té? —su voz sonaba como la de todo anciano que se divierte viendo como el mundo gira a su alrededor. Rasposo y un poco cínico, así se podía definir su tono.

—Sabes que no quiero tu té. He venido a buscar el colmillo de mi padre —respondí seguro. No quería juegos, solo deseaba conseguir aquella arma que se había formado a base del diente del poderoso Inu No Taisho, y que tenia el poder suficiente para destruir a cien demonios en un solo ataque.

— ¿Tessaiga? ¿Para que deseas esa arma, Sesshomaru? Sin ella ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir a tantos oponentes como desees.

Supe el momento exacto en que el hartazgo empezó a ser notable en mis ojos, pues el anciano cambió su típica expresión de inocencia por una de madurez.

—No tengo que responder a tu pregunta. Dime donde esta la espada —espeté con dureza. Llevaba mucho tiempo en su busca y, siempre que parecía encontrarla, todo resultaba una farsa.

El anciano se levantó, pero mantuvo una distancia. Su altura solo le permitía llegar hasta mi pecho, por lo que tuvo que estirar el cuello para mirarme a la cara.

—Como ya debes saber, la espada esta en la tumba de tu padre, pero no se donde se halla esta. El General se aseguro de que nadie pudiera encontrarla con facilidad.

Sabiendo que no hallaría nada más aquí, me di la vuelta y estaba por marcharme cuando Totosai volvió a hablar.

—Ten cuidado, Sesshomaru, el destino da muchas vueltas y algunas de ellas pueden hacerte tambalear.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras, pero no me molesté en preguntarle lo que quería decir ni en responderle.

A mi nada me hacía tambalear.

.

—Jaken —llamé cuando volví a donde había dejado al demonio verde. No necesité esperar para que apareciera entre los matorrales con el báculo de dos cabezas en la mano.

—Amo, le tengo noticias. La cabeza del viejo ha girado hacia una dirección —lo mire con interés y pude oír perfectamente como Jaken trago saliva nerviosamente. Mi instinto me decía que lo próximo que diría no me iba a gustar. —El báculo se ha dirigido en dirección a la aldea donde Inuyasha fue sellado.

Un gruñido escapó de entre mis labios. Inuyasha. Odiaba ese nombre de ocho letras. Con rabia dejé salir un látigo venenoso y lo lancé a los pies de Jaken, haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás.

—Nunca vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre de nuevo —siseé con enojo.

Inuyasha, un hibrido, alguien sin raza ni honor. No pertenecía a los demonios, humanos y mucho menos a la familia Taisho.

—Lo lamento, amo bonito… pero hay otra cosa que debo decirle —una mirada fue suficiente advertencia para mi sirviente, tenía que andar con cuidado o acabaría despedazado. Él volvió a tragar saliva. —He oído de parte de unos soldados que su hermano ya no esta sellado y tal vez… tal vez él sepa dónde esta la tumba y por eso el báculo no lleva hacia allí.

Furia, furia caliente y espesa recorría mi sangre por mas que mi rostro permaneciera helado. La sola idea de que mi padre le hubiera concedido tal honor a un hibrido… no, no podía ser posible.

Pero…

Mi padre había caído rendido ante esa humana y crió con ella. Él la amaba y dio su vida por ella, no sería sorprendente si le hubiese regalado la ubicación de su sepulcro al hanyou que habían tenido juntos.

Al pensar en el amor del gran Daiyoukai por una humana, algo dentro de mí se contrajo.

—Vamos, Jaken —ordené poniendo marcha hacia esa aldea.

A cada paso que daba acercándome al pueblo, la extraña sensación dentro de mí aumentaba.

.

* * *

Si, sé que es muy corto y que no merezco vivir luego de desaparecer casi un año y traer un capitulo con menos palabras que las que entran en _Twitter_ ; pero quise hacerlo así y no mas largo para marcar el comienzo de otra cosa, ¡el reencuentro es en el próximo!

Además, como ya explique arriba, he estado teniendo muchos problemas y esto es lo máximo que puedo escribir sin agotarme (de todas formas mi medico estará feliz de que haya vuelto a escribir algo).

Espero no haberlas decepcionado y les prometo que el lunes a mas tardar habrá nuevo capitulo, promesa de girl scout.

Muchas gracias por haber apoyado esta historia y por lo reviews (los cuales leo con mucha emoción), me esforzare por ustedes.

Goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Summary:** De joven, Sesshomaru, halló un bebé. Sin saber por qué, el youkai, no pudo alejarse de ella y la marcó, jurando que siempre sería de él. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, y su madre, sin creer que su hijo tomo por compañera a una humana, se deshace de ella… o eso creé. ¿Qué pasara cuando Kagome regresé a través de un pozo años después?

* * *

.

A medida que nos acercábamos a la aldea donde, según los rumores de soldados y campesinos, estaba viviendo un hanyou, mi deseo de irme hacia el lado contrario aumentaba. No sabía por qué, era una sensación en mi piel que me advertía de que una vez que pisara ese lugar no habría vuelta atrás.

Jaken me seguía en silencio, los únicos ruidos que hacía eran pequeños quejidos debido a los trompicones que daba con el báculo.

Cuando empezamos a salir de entre la vegetación natural y nos adentramos en el camino de tierra aplanada que estaba rodeado por secciones de cultivo —las cuales estaban extrañamente vacías—, un pulso que ya casi había olvidado vibró dentro de mí.

Yako se removió incomodo y yo deje salir un gruñido entre confuso y molesto, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que aquella parte, regida totalmente por mi instinto, se hacía presente? ¿Un centenar de años, quizá? Por más que trataba de recordar el pasado de mi niñez, era como ver através de un velo. Todo era confuso y solo poseía la capacidad de vislumbrar pequeñas escenas sin sentido. Un bebé humano, mi madre furiosa, una esencia incomparable… todas eran imágenes carentes de significado, a pesar de que parecían haber sido importantes en su época.

— ¿Amo? —llamó Jaken en tono preocupado. Seguramente no le era normal ver al Gran Sesshomaru gruñendo sin razón aparente.

— ¿Estas seguro de que es aquí donde se halla la tumba de mi padre? —pregunté acallando las vibraciones de Yako.

Jaken se movió a mi lado y asintió.

—Si, amo Sesshomaru. El báculo no ha cambiado de dirección.

Di un asentimiento y apuré el paso levemente, quería terminar de una vez con esto. Encontraría a Inuyasha, le haría decir dónde estaba la espada, tal vez luego lo mataría, y finalmente me alejaría de este lugar.

Yako volvió a pulsar.

" _Esta aquí"_.

Fruncí el ceño ante ese pensamiento de parte de mi bestia, sabía que no se refería ni al sepulcro de Inu No Taisho ni al medio demonio.

Sin querer seguirle el juego, me esforcé en ignorarlo y concentré en sentir la presencia del hanyou.

Rápidamente la sentí al este de la aldea, pero no estaba solo. Su presencia estaba junto a otra que hizo ronronear a Yako y me produjo un pequeño recuerdo del pasado.

Aquella bebé humana que a veces aparecía en mis pesadillas, esa bebé que en mis borrosos pensamientos tenia exactamente la misma esencia que estaba empezando a sentir más y más fuerte a medida que me acercaba.

" _Es ella, ¡se encuentra aquí!"_ , prácticamente gritó mi bestia.

La desesperación de Yako por llegar a la poseedora de tal aroma se volvió mi desesperación y la búsqueda —y posterior muerte— de Inuyasha quedó en segundo plano.

— ¡Amo bonito! ¡Amo Sesshomaru! —escuché gritar a Jaken cuando le fue imposible seguirme a la velocidad en que me movía.

Rápidamente cruce la aldea, siendo solo una mancha borrosa para la débil vista de los humanos que arreglaban sus chozas.

Al llegar al lugar donde aquel perfume era más fuerte, me quedé estático. Allí, en medio de un claro, se hallaban dos personas. Una era la mas odiada por mí, y la otra una completa desconocida que estaba seguro de conocer.

Inuyasha, con su pelo plateado y ojos dorados igual a nuestro padre, debería haber sido quien obtuviera mi atención. Pero no, la que capturó mi mirada fue la humana junto a él. Con su cabello azabache, ojos chocolate y piel pálida no se veía diferente al resto de los humanos… pero lo que si la hacía llamativa eran sus extrañas ropas, las cuales era de corta longitud y algo sugerentes.

Por un momento, considere que fuera alguna trabajadora del placer, pero no pude seguir ese hilo de pensamiento, ya que me empezó a molestar esa sola idea.

Ambos parecían estar discutiendo, aunque realmente no me interesaban las palabras que pronunciaban. Algo en la mujer me era terriblemente familiar y Yako no dejaba de ronronear por ella.

Me acerqué un poco a ellos, e Inuyasha al fin se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Él se lanzó frente a la mujer y sus rasgos se desfiguraron por la furia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, maldito? —preguntó. Yo me detuve, pero no me digné a mirarlo, mis ojos estaban puestos en la extraña mujer.

Ella me miraba con confusión y asombro, como si también me reconociera de algún lado.

" _Es ella, sí que lo es. Por fin ha vuelto con nosotros"_ , dijo con alegría Yako y me hizo dar un par de pasos más cerca.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sesshomaru? —al ver que continuaba sin responderle, Inuyasha se acerco aireadamente hasta quedar a solo un par de metros de distancia — ¡Mírame y responde!

Ante sus palabras, volví mis ojos dorados a los suyos y curvé mi boca con desagrado. Un hibrido no iba a darme ordenes.

Yako gruñó que matará rápidamente al medio demonio y me acercará a la mujer, pero en un momento de lucidez en el que me pude liberar de la influencia de mi bestia, recordé el motivo principal por el que había ido hasta allí.

—Dime dónde esta la tumba de mi padre —le ordené. El insolente me miró como si hubiese enloquecido.

— ¿Cómo lo voy a saber? A penas era un niño cuando murió —se excusó.

—Mentiroso —escupí antes de soltar mis látigos y atacarlo. Si no me lo decía, haría que me lo dijera.

—Maldito, ¿qué diablos te sucede? ¡Yo no sé dónde esta ese sitio! —gritó mientras esquivaba mis ataques, saltando de izquierda a derecha.

Hastiado de sus mentiras, empecé a golpear mas fuerte, pero una voz suave, aunque decidida, me detuvo.

— ¡Para! —la humana se había puesto delante de Inuyasha y parecía querer protegerlo. Yako gruño. —No puedes ir lastimando a la gente por información, ¿acaso eres un mafioso?

¿Mafioso? No tenia ni idea de que significaba eso, pero el valor de la humana hizo que se volviera más interesante. Pero, por desgracia, ese atributo había salido a la superficie para defender al bastardo de Inuyasha.

—Muévete, mujer —exigí. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro humano, ya estaría muerto; pero, por alguna razón que nada tenia que ver con Yako, no podía hacerle daño.

—No, no voy a dejar que maltrates a Inuyasha —mi bestia gruñó aun más fuerte al oír el nombre del hanyou en sus labios.

—Vete de aquí —dijo el defendido y empujó sin delicadeza a la mujer detrás de él.

Yako se descontroló un poco con esta acción y se me hizo complicó el mantener la mente centrada en lo que había ido a buscar.

—No te lo volveré a repetir, dime dónde esta la tumba.

En vez de responder, él me miro desafiante y se alejó de la mujer, acercándose a mí en actitud ofensiva.

Me moví lo suficiente para esquivar el golpe de sus garras y volví a atacarlo yo nuevamente, ignorando los gritos de la humana.

En apenas unos minutos, Inuyasha ya casi no podía saltar y tenia los pies lastimados gracias a mi veneno. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que cayera al suelo, soltando largos improperios.

Me acerqué a él y lo miré tendido en el piso, respirando agitadamente y dando un espectáculo realmente desagradable. Hice crecer un látigo ya que, aunque no iba a matarlo en este mismo momento, sí iba a hacer que me confesara donde estaba Tessaiga.

—Habla y dime dónde esta —él no respondió y yo me preparé para lanzar el látigo, cuando alguien se lanzó sobre mi costado, haciéndome caer de espalda debido al impacto.

Por un instante quede genuinamente sorprendido con quien se había atrevido a tal hazaña, pero luego esa sorpresa se remplazó por la furia. Pude sentir como mis ojos se enrojecían y levante las garras, listo para destazar al intruso. O eso pensaba hacer hasta que vi que la persona que había caído encima de mí era la mujer extraña, la cual me miraba aterrorizada.

Nunca, jamás hubiese dejado pasar una ofensa de este tipo, pero no podía. Realmente no podía hacerle verdadero daño a la mujer. Su aroma, sus ojos, tacto, todo me hacia acordar de ese bebé con el que soñaba a veces que aparecía entre los nebulosos recuerdos de mi infancia.

Yako me gruñó con todas sus fuerzas e hizo que mi mano temblara cuando tuve la idea de matarla; así que, lo único que pude hacer, fue tomarla del brazo y lanzarla a un costado, ignorando sus quejidos de dolor y levantándome de forma indiferente.

Por un segundo, cerré los ojos y me concentré en calmar a Yako y calmarme a mi mismo, porque sentía que mi comportamiento estaba a punto de tornarse errático. Tenía que conseguir a Tessaiga, eso era lo que debía hacer en primera instancia. El misterio del recuerdo de ese bebé humano y la mujer sería después.

Al abrir los ojos, solo tuve un segundo para esquivar un último ataque desesperado de Inuyasha.

—Maldito, aléjate de ella —siseó manteniéndose precariamente en pie.

Antes de responderle, una voz chillona que llamaba a Inuyasha robó la atención de ambos.

Una pequeña pulga saltó sobre el perro sarnoso y dirigí mi mirada hacia ella. Lo reconocí al instante, era aquel demonio cobarde que acompañaba a mi padre cuando aún vivía. Myoga creía recordar que se llamaba.

—Joven Sesshomaru, deje de dañar al amo Inuyasha, dudo que él realmente sepa dónde se halla lo que usted busca.

Escuché un _"que raro que enfrentes a alguien y no estés escondido"_ de parte del hanyou, pero lo ignoré. El chupa sangre había tenido el deber de proteger la tumba de mi padre, por lo que debía saber la ubicación.

—Habla —ordené.

—Puedo decírselo, pero debo advertirle que no podrá obtener lo que hay dentro, eso solo le pertenece al hijo menor.

— ¿Tú sabes dónde esta lo que quiere este bastardo? ¿Se lo vas a decir sin más? —preguntó con incredulidad el medio demonio.

Myoga asintió sabiamente.

—Sesshomaru es uno de los pocos que puede abrirla y es necesario que eso suceda para que usted consiga lo que hay dentro —aseveró la pulga.

—Pero él no va a dejar que Inuyasha obtenga lo que sea haya dentro de ese lugar —dijo la suave voz de la mujer, la cual se había movido lentamente hacia el costado del hanyou. Nuevamente, tuve que forzar a mi mente para que se concentrara en lo importante y que no se distrajera.

" _Ella es importante"_

—Dime la localización de la tumba —pronuncié, acallando las palabras de Yako.

El minúsculo demonio me miró evaluativamente durante unos instantes y luego asintió.

—Se halla en la perla sellada en el ojo del amo Inuyasha.

Casi sonreí por el ingenio de mi padre, jamás hubiese imaginado que se hallaba allí.

Con rapidez me acerqué al híbrido y con mis poderes demoníacos le arrebaté la perla negra del ojo, disfrutando interiormente al oír sus gritos.

En cuanto la perla salió y se abrió el portal escondido, me metí en él, ignorando todo lo que no fuera mi propósito de conseguir la espada hecha con el colmillo de mi padre.

.

* * *

Howdy! Antes que nada, les quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de esas personas que me animaron a continuar, les aseguro que sus comentarios me han hecho sonreír y me hicieron sentir mas segura a la hora de continuar.

Lamento la demora en subir este capitulo pero, apesar de que ya lo tenia escrito hace cuatro días, no lo podía pasar a la computadora.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia.

Kath.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Summary:** De joven, Sesshomaru, halló un bebé. Sin saber por qué, el youkai, no pudo alejarse de ella y la marcó, jurando que siempre sería de él. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, y su madre, sin creer que su hijo tomo por compañera a una humana, se deshace de ella… o eso creé. ¿Qué pasara cuando Kagome regresé a través de un pozo años después?

* * *

.

En cuanto atravesé el portal, me transformé en una bola de luz y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el descomunal esqueleto de un Daiyoukai, el cual era mi padre.

Al aterrizar dentro de los huesos del que fue mi progenitor, mis ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron al centro, donde se hallaba una vieja espada… sin duda las apariencias debían engañar, porque por lo que sabía esa espada era capaz de matar a cien demonios a pesar de lucir como un metal inservible.

Me acerque con rapidez a la tarima donde estaba clavada Tessaiga e intente sacarla, mas fui repelido y mi mano acabo quemada.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Se lo dije, joven Sesshomaru, usted no puede tocarla, esa espada pertenece al amo Inuyasha —dijo la conocida voz de Myoga detrás de mí.

Me giré hacia donde provenían los murmullos de la pulga y me encontré con la mujer e Inuyasha, los cuales me miraban fijamente, uno con satisfacción y la otra con desconcierto.

— ¿Acaso crees que voy a tomar como cierto que el verdadero dueño de una espada tan poderosa es un simple hanyou? —pregunté.

—No importa si lo cree, joven Sesshomaru, es la verdad —dijo el insecto chupa sangre. —Inténtelo, amo Inuyasha, le puedo asegurar que usted si podrá sacar la espada.

Taladré a Inuyasha con la mirada, retándolo a intentar acercarse y no perder la vida en el proceso.

—Vamos, Inuyasha, inténtalo.

Yako gruño de nuevo al verla animar a la bestia.

El mitad demonio dio un paso adelante. Me tensé, pero deje que se acercara a la tarima. Si el lograba sacar la espada, lo mataría en un segundo y me adueñaría de ella.

El hanyou pareció tomar valor con las palabras de aliento que le daban y se acercó. Yo me corrí del medio y le permití acercarse a la tarima.

En un segundo el tiempo pareció detenerse para mí. El rostro intrigado de la extraña mujer, la mano de mi hermano tomando la empuñadura de la espada, los saltos de la pulga Myoga… y finalmente el grito de dolor de Inuyasha cuando la espada lo repelió.

Una sonrisa quiso plasmarse en mi rostro al ver la mueca de dolor del hibrido, mas logre mantener la frialdad y no deje que ninguna expresión me abandonara.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamó la pulga.

—Inuyasha, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la mujer corriendo hacia él.

Un gruñido se me escapó y todos los presentes giraron a verme.

Rápidamente le devolví la expresión estoica a mi rostro y acallé el primitivo instinto que me mandaba a tomar a la mujer y olvidarme de la espada.

—Si no puedes sacar a Tessaiga, entonces no me sirves para nada —pronuncié extendiendo mis látigos venenosos y estirándolos contra él.

Jugué un poco con Inuyasha, haciéndole pequeños cortes por aquí y por allá y, cuando ya estaba listo para acabarlo, el grito de la mujer me desconcertó.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Toma!

Al girarme para ver qué era lo que la mujer quería darle al hanyou, me encontré con que ella tenía a nada más ni nada menos que a Tessaiga en su poder.

Inuyasha reaccionó rápidamente y con una sonrisa satisfecha tomó la espada y se giro a enfrentarme.

Otro gruñido furioso abandonó mis labios. Ardía de rabia al ver a un ser tan inferior con un arma tan magnífica… y como si eso fuera poco para enojarme, el saber que la mujer que tanto me llamaba la atención había sido la causante de que el hibrido tuviera en su poder esa arma, hacía que la llama del odio creciera aun más.

—Mujer —murmuré entre dientes.

Yako vibraba bajo mi piel, removiéndose enojado ante lo que había hecho la humana. Pero, a pesar de estar furioso, me era imposible pensar en lastimarla siquiera.

" _Maldición, ¿Qué me pasa?"_ , me pregunté interiormente. El recuerdo de un bebé tirándome papilla a la cara apareció por un segundo en mi mente.

El instante que use para perderme en mi propia mente, Inuyasha lo uso para ponerse frente a la mujer, protegiéndola de mí.

Yako se enfureció aun más al ver este acto de compañerismo entre ambos y me fue imposible controlarlo.

Un último gruñido salió de mis labios antes de que sintiera como mis ojos se volvían carmesí y mi cuerpo empezaba a transformase en el de un perro demonio de pelaje tan blanco como la nieve.

—Quédate detrás de mí, te protegeré, Kagome —dijo Inuyasha y, acto seguido, Tessaiga cambio de forma y se volvió una espada de tamaño considerable y de apariencia peligrosa.

Pero esto no fue lo que llamo mi atención principalmente, sino más bien ese nombre.

" _Kagome"_ , yo conocía ese nombre. Ese era el nombre de alguien que fue muy importante para mí.

" _Es_ _muy importante para nosotros, utiliza el presente, no el pasado"_ , dijo Yako.

Sintiéndome aturdido y lleno de sentimientos contradictorios, me alce en el aire y abandone la tumba de mi padre.

Algún día mataría a Inuyasha, pero no ahora. No cuando esa mujer me ponía en tanta desventaja al no poder lastimarla.

Kagome… algo debería hacer con ella.

.

* * *

¡Hola después de tanto tiempo! No sè si alguien sigue por aquí, pero espero que si. He tenido muchos problemas con my mind y he estado internada por ello (ahora trato de mejorar, pero hay dias que son mas dificiles que otros).

Mientras estaba en el hospital he pensando mucho en esta historia y en como continuarla (incluso pense en dejarla), pero al leer sus review me senti muy feliz y decidi que no podia dejarla inconclusa. Tratare de que este fic no tenga muchos capitulos y prometo no dejarla hasta que el ultimo punto sea puesto.

Un saludo.

Kath.


End file.
